1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle, and more particularly to a buckle with an adjustable strap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical backpack buckles with adjustable straps are made of plastic. Backpack straps with multiple bends increase the surface friction of the strap and allow users to use the buckle to adjust the length of the strap, so the user can have a strap with the appropriate length.
Referring to FIG. 1, a buckle 10 is usable, for example, in a backpack, and can connect to another buckle. The buckle 10 comprises: an advancing belt body 2 (2A), which can move in the longitudinal direction and can be fixed at an arbitrary position; and an adjustable belt 3 (3A) to adjust length, which is formed by a ribbon-like body having a predetermined width.
The conventional buckle 10 includes a locking member that secures the belt 2 (2A) in position, but in use has the following disadvantages:
Poor Lifetime
To save costs, the buckle is made from plastic, and so when the backpack is exposed to sun and rain, the plastic can quickly deteriorate.
Poor Loading Capabilities
The plastic buckle not only has a poor lifetime, but the softness of the plastic material can also impose load limits on the backpack.
Additionally, the overall operations of the conventional locking member 31 is inconvenient.
Alleviating the above disadvantages so that a user can enjoy quick adjustments of the strap length, while also both lifetime and loading capabilities, are important issues in the art.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a buckle with an adjustable strap to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.